


But I Am A Real Witch

by Farbautidottir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farbautidottir/pseuds/Farbautidottir
Summary: Hermione Granger's still having a hard time believing she's a real witch... and who can blame her given that she's only been at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry for five days! This is a few of her diary entries from the first couple of weeks at Hogwarts.





	But I Am A Real Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble entry for the Hermione's Nook birthday celebration collection 2019 for Hermione Granger, whose birthday is September 19th.
> 
> The prompt word for this entry and its aesthetic was "outside".
> 
> #slytherin

September 5, 1991

Dear Diary,

It’s my fourth full day at Hogwarts and I still have no friends. It’s okay (I promise!) because everything is so fascinating here, but I wonder if I’ll ever fit in. I sort of feel like I’m on the outside looking in, you know? So far the girls in my dorm are all nice but don’t seem too interested in school. I know they talk about me behind my back. I guess that’s no different than how primary school was? I mean, no one there seemed to care I was going to another school this year, which is kind of lame. I guess I’m lame? I don’t want to think that. I mean, I’m a witch, right? That’s cool, isn’t it? But then, so are all the girls here. But it’s not like everyone already knows everything about magic here. There’s just so much to learn! Today I had Transfiguration and I was the only person who could get the spell to work! Professor McGonagall seemed rather pleased, so that’s good. You should see Ronald Weasley! Oh my goodness, he’s such an embarrassment and his _entire family_ are wizards! One boy, Neville Longbottom is his name, he is so nice but he’s really bad at everything. I feel horrible even saying that. Tomorrow is my first Potions class. I can’t believe we get to brew potions, like a real witch would! But I _am_ a real witch. I have to keep telling myself that, it’s really just so odd still! Okay it's lights out so time for bed.

Yours Truly, Hermione

September 6, 1991

Dear Diary,

Potions was horrible. The worst class ever! Okay, that’s an exaggeration, as mum would say, but Professor Snape is not nice at all. Neville messed up his potion, which bless him he really is bad at everything, and Professor Snape was just so _so_ mean to him! It was our first lesson ever! None of the other professors have expected anyone to be able to do anything yet. But before any of that, he kept expecting Harry Potter in particular to answer all his questions, when I actually knew the answer and was raising my hand! He ignored me! Why does everyone pay so much attention to Harry? I can tell he hates it. I wish people would pay attention to me! I actually read this summer to prepare. It’s truly just so frustrating! How am I supposed to get better if the professor won’t even call on me?

I haven’t told my parents anything since the first day. I suppose I’ll write them this weekend between homework. Lavender and Parvati are going to meet up with Parvati’s twin sister Padma who is in Ravenclaw tomorrow in the courtyard to enjoy the sunshine. They didn’t invite me though, even though they were talking about it in the dorm. I’m not sure if I should go. Probably not. I don’t want to go and them make fun of me. That would be worse than not going at all, right? Okay I need to sleep. Lavender is snoring so loudly again. I think she must be sick, but she refuses to see Madam Pomfrey. Honestly, I don’t understand her at all. Okay goodnight.

Yours Truly, Hermione

September 11, 1991

Dear Diary,

I can’t write long because I have to go before lights out to stop Harry and Ron from being idiots and losing Gryffindor more points! UGH! Why are boys SO STUPID?! I truly had the worst day today! We started flying lessons. I HATE FLYING! Why is it that the more magical something is, the less easy it is for me? I feel like I’ll never be good enough. And you should have seen Harry! He is a total natural. I think it’s because his parents were both magical. Why do I have to be this way??? I just want to be good at stuff people actually care about. Okay I gotta go stop Harry now. I’ll explain later, I promise.

(September 12, 1991)

It's later. Thursday evening to be precise. Last night was utterly mad and I’m so livid with Harry and Ron. I’m never speaking to them again. So, I went to stop them from meeting up with Draco for a duel at midnight –which obviously was a ploy by Draco to get them caught! And I was absolutely right about that, mind you! – and they wouldn’t listen to me and I got locked out of the common room because the Fat Lady wasn’t in her portrait. It was awful. Anyway, Neville was locked out too, and we all went together to the trophy room so Filch wouldn’t catch us. Of course Filch was waiting for Harry because Draco tipped him off! I can’t believe he’s so stupid. Anyway, we ran away from Filch into some secret passageway (I need to read more about those!) and ran into Peeves on the other end by our Charms classroom. (I’ll explain who Peeves is later) We had to escape because he told Filch where we were, so we ran into this corridor – okay, I unlocked the door because no one knew how to. Honestly doesn’t anyone pay attention in class?! But behind the door – and you better be sitting down for this – was a giant, three-headed dog. Yes, you read that right. I’ve never been so terrified in my life! It was guarding a trapdoor, in the corridor Professor Dumbledore forbade us from entering.

I’m so, so mad at Harry and Ron. They’re so selfish! We could’ve all been expelled! I’ve never even been in trouble before! Can you imagine if I was expelled?! I’d have nothing then. Being a witch is the only cool thing about me. I’m just so angry with them. Okay, I need to read more for History of Magic. Bye for now!

Yours Truly, Hermione


End file.
